The Dare
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Laney is at a sleepover, and she gets dared to kiss Corey, what will happen next?


Random oneshot that popped in my head this is a Corney one

Laney was at a sleepover with old friends from girl scouts. Those were the only other friends that she had that were girls. And they just so happen to be playing truth or dare. "No! I am NOT doing that!" Laney yelled. "But you have to! I dared you!" a girl named emily said. "Well, I'm going to chicken out of this one." Laney was dared to kiss Corey for ten seconds, if she could. But another girl with orange hair named Tyler gave her a knowing look. "If you don't do it, we tell Corey!" 'What loving friends,' she thought. If only they knew what could happen if he found out. The possibilities were endless, and most of those possibilities were bad ones. She didn't want to risk their friendship and the band for one stupid little crush. But it was just one little 10 second kiss, not like she was confessing or anything. She huffed a "fine" and the rest of the girls squealed. If these girls weren't so nice and caring to her, she wouldn't have been friends with them, AT ALL.

Emily, also the host of the party, had gotten up and motioned to the door. "To his garage!" "Hold up, we're doing this right now?" she asked. "There's no better time to do it! And you want to get over with, right?" She did have a point. Just thinking about kissing him made her feel a little dizzy inside. She followed the rest of the girls outside and they started their walk to Corey's garage. The girls mostly giggled about random girl stuff during the walk, making Laney forget about why she was going to his house in the first place. "Here we are! Lane you better get your lips ready, 'cuz it's time for smooching!" A girl named Teresa said. She suddenly remembered her dare and she gulped. 'Am I seriously about to do this?' she thought. One of the other girls knocked on the garage door and they ran to the bushes.

'I guess so,' she thought again. Corey pulled up the garage and smiled. That simple gesture made her knees go weak. "Hey Lanes, w-" she cut him off as she smashed her lips on his. She could hear the girls squeal behind her. Then she moved away from him and ran back the path to Emily's house. But when she was out of sight, The other girls went into Core's garage. Corey's face was red, and he had a lopsided smile. "So I'm guessing you like her back." He snapped back into reality. "What? Um...yeah. Wait? Likes me back, she...likes me?" The girls giggled. "Well duh, why else would we dare her to kiss you?" He blushed again. "Okay then...umm," he was so unsure what to say next, making them giggle more. "That's okay, we'll just leave you to think about it." Teresa said again. With that, the girls left and they went back to Emily's house.

The next day, Laney said bye to the girls and went right back to Corey's house for band practice. "Hey Lanes." Corey greeted her. She waved and walked past him to her bass. It was hard to look at him without thinking of last night's events. It was a good thing she could go through all the songs without messing up. When it was over, the twins had already left. So it left the two lovebirds alone. "Lanes." Oh crap, he called her name. She slowly looked up. "I didn't know you liked me." He said. She froze. "Oh no, that was a dare." She answered. "I know, they told me," thank goodness," but they also told me you liked me back." Wait, liked her back. When did this happen? How did this happen? Well that doesn't matter, it's just the fact that he likes her back. She blushed all over and gave a small smile. "Well, do you want to be a thing?" He asked walking closer to her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes!" He stepped even closer, almost closing the space in between them. "So we're a thing..." he said slowly as he started to lean in. She did too. Before you knew it, they were locked in a kiss, making it a start to their relationship.

**Author's Note**

**Now THAT was a better ending, am I right? There was a post on tumblr that said 'reblog if you want a fanfction in your ask box'. SO I WAS LIKE YEAH! And that user was one of my fav followers, so**

Until the next story,

-ThatRandomGrojbandian


End file.
